Party In The U.S.A
Party In The USA by Miley Cyrus is sung in New, New, New, the twelfth episode in Glee: Soul Talent season four. It was sung by Logan and Skylier in the car. Lyrics Logan: I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. With a dream and my cardigan Welcome to the land of fame excess, Am I gonna fit in Jumped in the cab, Here I am for the first time Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign This is all so crazy Everybody seems so famous Logan and Skylier: My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda home sick Too much pressure and I'm nervous, That's when the taxi man turned on the radio Logan: And a Jay-Z song was on Skylier: And the Jay-Z song was on Logan: And the Jay-Z song was on Logan and Skylier: So I put my hands up They're playing my song, And the butterflies fly away I'm nodding my head like yeah I'm moving my hips like yeah I got my hands up, They're playing my song I know I'm gonna be okay Yeah, it's a party in the USA Yeah, it's a party in the USA Skylier: Get to the club in my taxi cab Everybody's looking at me now Like "Who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks She gotta be from out of town" Logan: So hard with my girls not around me It's definitely not a Nashville party 'Cause all I see are stilettos I guess I never got the memo Skylier:' My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda home sick Too much pressure and I'm nervous Logan: That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune And a Britney song was on Skylier: And a Britney song was on Logan: And a Britney song was on Logan and Skylier: So I put my hands up They're playing my song, And the butterflies fly away I'm nodding my head like yeah I'm moving my hips like yeah I got my hands up, They're playing my song I know I'm gonna be okay Yeah, it's a party in the USA Yeah, it's a party in the USA Logan: Feel like hopping on a flight (Skylier: On a flight) Logan: Back to my hometown tonight (Skylier: Town tonight) Logan: Something stops me every time (Skylier: Every time) Logan: The DJ plays my song and I feel alright Logan and Skylier: So I put my hands up They're playing my song, And the butterflies fly away I'm nodding my head like yeah I'm moving my hips like yeah I got my hands up, They're playing my song I know I'm gonna be okay Yeah, it's a party in the USA Yeah, it's a party in the USA So I put my hands up They're playing my song, And the butterflies fly away I'm nodding my head like yeah I'm moving my hips like yeah I got my hands up, They're playing my song I know I'm gonna be okay Yeah, it's a party in the USA Yeah, it's a party in the USA Videos Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Season 4 Category:Duets Category:Songs sung by Skylier Nipp Category:Songs sung by Logan Klein